Fractured
by Freya01
Summary: The now twenty five year old Earl Ciel Phantomhive had a much better outlook on life. He finally found a reason to smile, something to be happy about. But after discovering the unthinkable could this happy façade fracture? Warning this will Contain Yaoi(but not to a huge extent) Please don't continue reading if you do not like boyxboy.
1. Little By Little

A/N: Hello to everyone who has found this and has decided to read it. I welcome you to my newest fict! My first Kuroshitsuji fict too. Now that I am on my break from university and while I am on hiatus from writing my Loveless fanfiction I decided to write this one. I have actually had the rough idea for this fict for a while but never wrote it down. So here it (: I am not sure what to rate it as later on there will be Sebastian x Ciel. If Yaoi/shonen ai/BL offends you or makes you squeamish, please do not read any further. I warned you. For everyone else please enjoy. Sorry if I missed anything and there are grammar/spelling mistakes I went over it several times :/ If you can help feel free but don't be blunt about it.

-Freya01

The twenty five year old earl sat at his desk looking through piles upon piles of paper as usual. The Queen was getting on in her old age and had asked Ciel, as her loyal guard dog to look over some papers she would have normally looked over. Ciel continued looking through the numerous piles wondering why couldn't have she gotten her servant to do this. Surely they would have been more suited for this type of menial work and hey they get paid for it.

"Papa, Papa!" A boy an around four years pushed open the door and ran into his office. Ciel groaned as he lost track of where he was. "Louis didn't I tell you to knock before entering a room!" Ciel said sternly.

The young boy looked down at his feet. "But mama said to tell you that she wanted to talk to you."

Ciel sighed, and picked the young boy up and put him on his lap. "Alright, sorry for yelling it's just I have so much work to do." Ciel's frown turned into a smile, ever since his son had been born he had a much better outlook on life, he smiled for the first time in years. " Go out and tell your mother that I'll be out in a minute."

Louis beamed and ran out of the room enthusiastically. "Okay!"

"And afterwards we'll all have lunch together in the garden." He yelled out, smiling to himself. Ciel slammed down the papers and thought he would finish up for today. He wanted to spend some quality time with his son who he hadn't seen for over a week, also to spend time with his wife, Elizabeth.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?"

Elizabeth turned around. The once enthusiastic young girl no longer had her hair tied in curly pigtails it was tied up neatly in a bun. She also sported an elegant blue dress reflecting the new era they had entered.

"Yes." She said while stirring her tea, her tone of voice suggested she was slightly irrigated.

"May I sit down?" Ciel asked hoping not to anger her more.

Elizabeth nodded stiffly. Ciel sat down, awkwardly looking at the cup of tea that was put before him. "So why was it you wanted to talk?" he asked her

"You've been spending too much time cooped up in that study, doing meaningless work for the queen."

"It's important!" Ciel retorted. "Without the Queen I would be no where, we would be no where"

"I don't want to hear it!" Elizabeth yelled, slamming her cup onto the table, it shattered into many pieces. A maid quickly scurried over and cleaned up the mess in a matter of time that made it look like it never happened.

'Elizabeth!" Ciel clenched his fist.

"Lizzy! How many times do I need to tell you not to call me by my full name."

Lizzy sighed. "We've been married for seven years, we have been engaged since we were children, how many times do I need to!" she yelled again, exasperated.

"Lizzy." Ciel interrupted. "What was it you wanted to tell me about?" Ciel felt that this was going nowhere, they had been arguing like this for the past two years.

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm going out tonight." She said flatly.

"Again?!" Elizabeth, I mean Lizzy you've already been out five times this week plus I promised Thomas that we would have tea together in the garden."

Elizabeth tightened her fist at the mention of her full name. "Why does it matter when I go out, but when it's you it's perfectly fine!" Elizabeth briefly turned her head then looked back at Ciel. "I'm going out with some friends of mine we're going to see a performance, there's this magician performing in London that everybody is raving about."

"You know how I feel about you going to middle class events."

"I'm a grown woman I can do what I want!" she snapped, she hated how controlling Ciel tried to be.

"But you still belong to me." Ciel added. Although Ciel didn't consider Elizabeth his property like many other men of his status did, he particularly disliked it when she went out without him. Who knows what could happen, what if there was another series of murders not on prostitutes but on upper class women.

"Okay, but tomorrow we're having lunch with Louis he's looking forward to it."

"Fine, but remember he needs discipline we don't want him to be clingy for the rest of his life he'll be the laughing stock of our family let alone society."

Elizabeth briskly walked off inside. Ciel sighed, then rested his head on the table and began to think over how his and Elizabeth relationship had deteriorated over the past few years. At first it was the occasional odd argument about what they wanted for dinner, then how to discipline their son and now this. Ciel thought he was finally getting past his hardships especially when he began to smile again, but now it seemed it was all crumbling apart.

The sky began to rumble then preceded to rain. "It will pass." Ciel mumbled to him just thinking it was going to be light shower. It proceeded to pour but the earl did not move he felt like drowning in his sorrows, the weather mirrored everything he was feeling.

"Ciel…." He heard his name echo as he felt himself drift off.

Ciel rasped. He found himself in his bed; he swore that he was sitting outside in the rain. He shivered; he felt his wet clothes sticking to his skin despite being wrapped in towels. Ciel looked around, coughing.

"Ciel?" He heard his voice echo again. Ciel looked up to see his butler.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, coughing.

"Master, should I get the doctor?" Sebastian asked. Ciel swore he sounded worried or maybe he was so out of it that he thought he sounded that way.

"No it's fine, and please call me Ciel I am not longer a child." Ciel groaned he hated it when his butler called him 'master.' Just as much as Elizabeth hated when he called her 'Elizabeth' and not 'Lizzy.' Ciel wanted to be on closer terms with his butler, he had been with him for years. Despite Ciel no longer wanting revenge therefore making the contact null and void Sebastian continued to stay by his side. It baffled Ciel, but he was glad, he was glad he had someone who he could talk to especially now when his relationship with Elizabeth was at its worst.

"Just stay with me for a while." He exhaled, wheezing slightly.

"As you wish." Sebastian nodded, standing by Ciel's bed. Ciel briefly looked up at him, he really would have liked it if he sat down near him. He didn't order him to do it so of course he wouldn't, stupid Ciel, he thought to himself. "You can sit down if you like?"

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded stiffly, he wished it wasn't an order and Sebastian would just do it on his own accord.

"So warm." Ciel said to himself.

"Demons also have blood running through their veins making us warm too." Sebastian responded.

Ciel blushed; did he just say that out loud? Ciel quickly slipped under his covers similar to what he would have done when he was twelve. "Sebastian I want to go to sleep."

"As you wish." Sebastian nodded and left, Ciel wished his butler could have stayed or was it he just wanted a replacement for Elizabeth. He pondered on that thought as he fell into a deep sleep, which he thought he would never wake up from.


	2. What Sort of A Man Am I?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I hope you excuse my noviceness (Is that even a word?), as this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. If you haven't read the first chapter I advise you do, as it might be confusing if you haven't read it.

Oh and sorry for any Lizzy fans that I characterized her as such a bitch. I wanted to portray another side of her. She can't be all-cute and girly all the time and I think with her growing up she has lost that innocence. Who knows maybe something happened? Wait and see (: Oh and I have decided to rate this M because the Sexual themes... which are present here and will be more so in future chapters. It's not going to be overly sexual just want to be safe (:

Thanks everyone!

Freya01

"Young master!" Ciel heard his name echo through out the room. He rolled over, the sun was streaming in through the curtains, he didn't want to get up. He rolled over but yet again heard his name being called out.

"Young master." The voice echoed again.

Ciel threw the covers off and groaned. "What!" He looked around and saw his three beloved servants Meyrin, Finny and Bard standing around his bed. He was confused had he slept for that long, was it noon already and he needed to tell them what preparations needed to be made for dinner?

Ciel rubbed his eyes and chuckled. "What time is it, noon?"

Meyrin shook her head, worried. "No, You've been asleep for five days my Lord."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Was Ciel's first response. He had been asleep for five days and the last time they spoke they were arguing.

Meyrin looked down at the floor, then to Finny and Bard who both gave her the same shrug of the shoulders indicating they had no idea.

"Um we don't know…" Meyrin gulped, hoping Ciel wouldn't take it too badly. Ciel was happy most of the time but he had a particularly bad temper. His son knew too well of that.

Ciel kicked off the covers and got out of bed. He would go to town and see if anyone knew where Elizabeth was. The last time she spoke to him she mentioned she was going to see a magician in center town. He prayed to god that she hadn't been kidnaped, or even worse murdered. "I'm going to town, where's Sebastian? I want him to dress me."

"My Lord?"

Ciel jumped, he forgot how Sebastian appeared after calling his name. "For god sakes Sebastian, call me Ciel!" he sighed. "I'm going to town to find Elizabeth."

"But aren't you feeling unwell, you've slept for five days!" Sebastian exclaimed, why was he sounding so worried or was he imagining it again?

"I don't care what I am or not feeling, I need to find Elizabeth."

Sebastian nodded, agreeing with Ciel or at least pretending to agree. "Shall I accompany you?"

"Yes." Ciel lifted up his arms as Sebastian began to undress him. He felt strange like he enjoyed feeling Sebastian's fingers brush against his flesh. No, he couldn't think like that he was married and had a son. Having feelings for another man, for his butler was totally out of the question. Even if his relationship with his wife was pretty non-existent.

Ciel stepped up into the carriage and Sebastian gently shut the door. Ciel wondered where he would head to first. The first place that came to mind was the local middle class pub that Elizabeth often went to with her friends despite Ciel being fully against her going.

Ciel stepped out and began walking towards 'Ernest's pub', which Elizabeth frequently visited with her friends. As he entered he remembered how ghastly a place it was. The walls and floors were a dull grey colour and the place was bustling with filthy miners. 'Working class.' He muttered to himself.

"I want to know whether my wife Elizabeth Phantomhive has been here?" Ciel stood in the middle of the pub. Everyone turned around and looked at him, in shock that someone of his status would even dream of stepping foot in here, let a lone actually doing so.

A large bald man approached him. "You'll have to do better then that mate." He said in a gruff voice.

"Excuse me?" Ciel retorted. "Where's my wife?" He asked sternly this time.

The man reached out and grabbed Ciel by the collar. Although Ciel was of average build this man was crushing him, he was at least a head taller then him and probably weighed fifty pounds more then him too. Ciel began to splutter. The Man felt an eerie prescience behind him, he dropped Ciel and turned around to see a Man presumably his butler, all clad in black.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, hoping he would save him. He wished he could get out of this without the help of his butler, he felt so weak and useless.

"I'd ask you to refrain from touching my master." Sebastian replied flatly. The large man burst out laughing, along with the rest of the pub. "What's a scrawny fella like you going to do."

Sebastian grabbed the man's collar and looked him directly in the eye, his eyes flashed an un-natural red "Let's see about that." He grinned.

The man quickly waved his hands in the air as if he was signaling a trues. "Okay, Okay Elizabeth Phantomhive was here a few hours ago I heard her talking with the over there's whose smoking that she was going to the Magician Morde's apartment just five minutes walk from there."

Ciel threw down a bag of coins. And preceded to talk to the lady the barman had just told him about. The woman had long ratty black hair that hung over her shoulder. She was smoking a pipe; her hands were as black as tar.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Ahem."

The woman looked up and gave him a dirty look. "What ya want, can't you see I'm currently busy." She blew a puff of smoke in Ciel's face. He tried his best not to show how disgusted he was. "Where's my wife?" he asked.

"Why the hell would I know, go back to your mansion and leaves us be."

"Elizabeth Phantomhive." Ciel put down another bag of coins. Her face lit up.

"She's at the Magician Mode's apartment, we saw his performance nearly a week ago, it's down the street you turn left then right then straight ahead" Ciel ran off in the direction of this magicians apartment.

"Oi! Don't you want to know what they were doing?" She yelled, but Ciel had run off and with in a matter of five minutes he was at this apartment. It was a dingy little thing, the gutters were filled with sewerage, and rats were running the gauntlet. He was disgusted that Elizabeth would even think about coming here, he hoped this woman had been lying.

Ciel climbed up the many stairs, Sebastian following behind him like a shadow. Ciel stopped when he heard moans coming from the last room. The moans of a woman. "Prostitutes." Ciel scrunched up his face. He froze when he saw the sign on the door, it read. "Morde, the Magician." This was the place that the woman and both the barman directed him to. The moans were coming from that room.

Sebastian broke open the door, Ciel stood there in utter shock. There was his wife naked on top of another man. Her body, particularly her breasts covered in red marks. He was horrified, appalled and disgusted.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Elizabeth was speechless; she did not foresee this happening, ever. How on earth did Ciel ever find her, she still assumed he was cooped up in his office.

"Elizabeth!" he marched over to her slapped her in the face. "You, you!" Ciel's fist shook. "How could you do this to me, is it because we've been arguing, is it because I haven't been seeing you why did you have to do this to me?!" Ciel hands shook and his broke down sobbing. The naked man, underneath Elizabeth who Ciel assumed to be the 'Magician Morde ' burst out laughing. "Maybe because she had feeble husband like you."

Elizabeth nodded stiffly. Sebastian just stood back and watched he wasn't sure whether to intervene or not since Ciel and him were no longer contracted.

"So this is where you've been all this time, you've been having sex with him!"

"Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "How dare you be so forward!"

"Shut up you whore, I can be as forward as I want, you are my wife not some low class prostitute." Ciel hated using that filthy language but that is what Elizabeth essentially was. "How many men have you slept with!" he demanded. When she didn't respond he asked her again, this time in a more violent tone. "How Many!"

"I've only slept with Morde, how dare you call me a whore!" she yelled back.

"I'll bloody call you what ever the hell I want, didn't you think of what would happen, what about Louis, did you even think of him!"

"Leave Louis out of this, you're too fond with the boy, he's not even"

"Can't I be, he's my son after all!" Ciel cut Elizabeth off before she could say anything further. "

"He's mine." The man grinned, chuckling to him.

Elizabeth nodded. "He's not yours Ciel, he's Morde's son."


	3. Illusions

A/N: Chapter 3 is finally finished! Even though i've only been working on it for a few days. I had a brief moment of writers block but after submitting the 12th chapter of my Loveless fict, I happened to get an idea how to finish this chapter off. I hope there aren't too many errors(I went over it several times) Please send reviews(no flaming) constructive critacism is okay though, but please don't be blunt.

Thank you for those who are contiuing to read it :D

~Freya-01

"Morde's son?" Ciel uttered outloud before fainting from shock. How could Louis be Morde's son? He was distinctly remembered the night he first had sex with Elizabeth. It was On his twenty first birthday the night after they were wed. Two weeks later she told him that she was pregnant. Ciel was elated. He should have known better.

Elizabeth picked up her gown and threw it over herself, she looked at Ciel and pitied him "Sebastian take him home, when he wakes up tell him I won't be returning home for a while."

Sebastian merely nodded, picking up his master who was much heavier then when he used to carry him.

Ciel woke up in bed again. He looked around the room wondering what had just happened then quickly remembered. His wife had been having an affair with a middle class magician, more like a working class Ciel thought. He vividly remembered how the man looked like. Stubble, dirty hands just thinking about Elizabeth touching that man disgusted him let a lone the thought of her having sex with him. And Louis. How was he going to explain to his four year old son that he wasn't his papa, his papa was some retched middle class magician who probably didn't bathe for months.

"You took it hard didn't you?"

Ciel looked up to see his butler sitting on the end of his bed. He couldn't remember anything so he assumed Sebastian had brought him here.

"Sebastian…" Ciel uttered his butler's name. "Why Sebastian, why am I so screwed up, Why did my wife leave me?" Ciel choked back tears, he couldn't believe he was crying he was a grown man he didn't even cry when he was a boy. He was emotionless now he felt he was an emotional reck.

"I just wish.." He uttered.

"Wish what?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel wrapped his arms around himself , comforting himself. He really wish for was for someone to hold him.

"I wish Someone could hold me.. I miss that."

Sebastian moved closer to Ciel. "Is that an order?" He asked.

Ciel blushed, he felt his cheeks become warmer. "yes…" he muttered. "I order you to…hold me."

Ciel relaxed when he felt his butler's arms entwine around him. He felt like it meant something but he was sure it was only one sided. Sebastian was a demon and from what he gathered demons did not love. Despite full well knowing that he snuggled further down in to the bed, rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

Ciel's eyes flickered open, he felt cold like something was missing. That's right, Sebastian was no longer with him, was it an illusion a dream perhaps, he thought to himself. Ciel quickly turned his head when he heard the curtains being opened.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed. "It's too early to get up…" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Now, now master breakfast will be ready in approximately ten minutes, before then you must head to your office to complete the Queens paper work." Ciel groaned he didn't have enough energy to correct his butler this time.

"Elizabeth." Ciel muttered.

"Lady Elizabeth will be joining you shortly."

Ciel nodded sleepily. He was puzzled. Was this whole business with Elizabeth having an affair just a dream, a figment of his imagination?

Ciel sat down at the head of the table like usual. His breakfast was placed before him.

"Papa, Papa!" The voice of a young child echoed towards him.

Ciel turned around to see his son running up to him. Normally he would have scolded the child but he was so traumatised from the dream that he picked him up onto his lap. "How's my boy today." He grinned.

Louis grinned back at him. "I'm excellent papa! I spent the morning in the garden helping Mr. Finnian." He said enthusiasticly. "Look at how dirty my hands are papa!"

Ciel looked down, raising his eyebrow. He should have known better then to let him play out in the garden especially with Finnian. "I see…"

"Meyrin!" Ciel called out. The red headed maid quickly ran over to Ciel, nearly tripping over her feet in the process. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to call Meyrin, however she was his favourite maid. "Take Louis and get him cleaned up."

She saluted him, making Ciel chuckle. he was glad everyone was trying to make him happy this morning.

Ciel got up and pushed in his chair, not caring that he only ate half of his breakfast. He made his way up to his office to complete the paper work he had been set by the Queen. He sat and stared at the mounds of paper, desperate to finish it all today, but the one thing he could not get off his mind was that bizzare dream he had. That dream which involved him discovering Elizabeth was having an affair with a middle class magician, the dream where his son wasn't him and dream where he and Sebastian.

Ciel shook his head vigorously. "No time to think of that now."

"Think of what, master?"

Ciel jumped, falling out his chair. "God Sebastian!"

Sebastian. "I assure you I am far from it."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Just please don't sneak up behind me like that, now I've lost my spot again!" he groaned. "Can't her majesty get her servant to do this work?" he thought to himself out loud.

"I cannot answer that, however I am here to advise you that Lady Elizabeth will not be joining you, she wants you to meet her in town."

"In town, you say?" Ciel shook his head, he hated going to town. Too many dirty people and too many dirty animals he thought to himself. "Alright, prepare the carridge."

"Lady Elizabeth also informed me that she wants to see the young master too."

Ciel groaned again, what he hated more then going to town by himself was going with his young Son. There were lots of things there which he did not want him to see. He remembered in his 'dream' where Elizabeth mentioned he cared for him too much. That he agreed with, he wanted to shield the boy from all the harm which happened to him in his childhood.

Louis pressed his little hands to the window pointing at the people in the streets "Look papa look those people are almost as dirty as me when I was in the garden!"

Ciel quiclky pulled the blinds down and pulled his son away. He didn't want him exposed to those sorts of people, the working class.

"Louis I don't want you looking out the window, they are bad people you don't need to see them." He said flatly.

Louis just nodded. "Papa, where are we going?" he asked, trying to lift up the blinds to peek up the window again.

Ciel sighed. "I am not too sure either, we are going to meet your mother just outside of center town."

Louis' face lit up, he remembered he was promised they were going to have a picnic in the garden but going to town was so much better! "Papa, papa can we have sweets!?"

Ciel ruffled his son's hair. "Sure son, we shall have sweets together."

The carriage suddenly stopped. Ciel briefly pulled up the blind to peer outside. He noticed that Sebastian had stopped just outside an alley, this was center town this was the ghetto, where all the prostitutes and working class hung out.

"Sebastian keep going, this is not center town." Ciel yelled out the window. "Sebastian?" he called out his name when he didn't respond. He began to feel slightly worried. He stepped out of the carriage and froze.

"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed.

She was standing next to that man, the magician from his dream. It wasn't a dream but what did she want? "What do you want?" Ciel asked sternly. Elizabeth smiled briefly. "I'm here to take my son."

"He's my son too!" Ciel yelled out. He stood in front of the carriage door so Elizabeth couldn't get in to get Louis. He may not be his real son but he surely didn't want him going off with that piece of dirt.

Morde pushed Ciel in onto the ground. "Move over you upper class piece shit."

Ciel wiped blood of his lip. Louis screamed as Morde grabbed a hold of him. "Papa! Papa!" he screamed.

"Don't worry you'll be safe with me son, I'm you're real papa." Morde chuckled.

Louis cried, shaking his head. "No you're not I want papa!"

Ciel looked up at Elizabeth. "Why are you doing this?"

Elizabeth knelt down next to him. "Because he's my son." Ciel suddenly felt two arms left him up. He turned around to see the police. "Sebastian!" he yelled out, only to see that he was being held by them too.

"Take them away!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I am arresting you on kidnapping the son of Elizabeth Cordelia Ethel Middleford."

"Middleford?" Ciel uttered.

"Yes that's right Ciel, we're no longer married."


	4. Becoming Like Them

A/N

Chapter four finally written. Actually it didn't take me too long to write this. (Hah I spent most of my time writing this when I should have been doing assignments and homework. good thing I only have one assignment. I hope this isn't too bad especially my grammar. (Hopefuly no one is too OOC) My apologies if you find anything really bad. I have gone over it several times to try and pick out all my errors. Also please review, I love reviews! Just no flaming/bashing, constructive criticism is fine though. For all of you who want me to shut up so you can read the story, okay I will (:

Enjoy

~Freya01

"Ugh!" Ciel groaned and threw himself against the wall in attempt to break out of his jail cell. He had been in here for at least month, none of the guards have even mentioned when he would be released. He hadn't even heard a whisper.

Ciel threw himself against the wall one more time, until he collapsed from exhaustion.

"You won't get anywhere if you keep doing that my lord." Ciel heard Sebastian call out. His butler was also in jail with him.

"Well do something, you're supposed to be a demon help me!"

"I'm sorry, but remember we are no longer contracted I am no longer obliged to help you in these situations." Sebastian replied. He actually would have liked to assist Ciel despite not being contracted but, part of his code of conduct was not to help humans who he was not contracted with.

Ciel folded his arms and sat down against the cold cell wall. He quickly covered his mouth and gagged when he saw a rat run past him. He felt dirty, he needed to get out, and he needed to convince Sebastian to help him.

"Is there anything I could do to convince you to get me out of here?" Ciel asked his voice slightly muffled by the cell's wall.

"There is one thing?" Sebastian replied. "But are you willing to do it?"

Ciel nodded, even though Sebastian couldn't see him. "Yes, anything!" Ciel said, with desperation in his voice.

"Make another contract with me."

Ciel remained silent; He knew what a contract with Sebastian meant. He would have to give his soul in return for revenge. He had everything, his son his wife. Wait no, he didn't. His wife was having an affair with a middle class magician and his beloved son was the bastard of that magician his wife was having an affair with. Yes he wanted revenge.

Ciel nodded. "I want to make a contract with you!" He said back, rather loudly.

"Oi! What's going on there!?" The guard on duty yelled as he walked passed Ciel's cell. Shit, he had been too loud. "Nothing, all is well" Ciel yelled back. The footsteps became more apparent as the guard began walking to his cell.

Ciel quickly sat down on the floor and hunched over, looking like he was feeling sorry for himself.

The door creaked as the guard opened it. He turned his head and then saw Ciel sitting in the corner.

He snickered. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel briefly looked up, but remained silent. He wasn't sure whether he should ask what was going to happen to him.

"You don't know what's coming for you do you?" The guard laughed manically, this made Ciel feel more concerned.

The wall suddenly collapsed and Sebastian appeared before Ciel. The guard saw Sebastian; he held his gun at his face. "No destruction of property!" He yelled, and fired several shots. Sebastian briefly fell back. He was still for a moment; he slowly and stiffly stood back up. He cracked his neck then held out his bloody hand with the bullets. "I assume these are yours sir?" Sebastian smiled, his eyes briefly flashed red.

The guard screamed, pointing the gun to his head committing suicide.

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Oh look at the mess he made?" he shook his head with pity. "Shall we go Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded, picking up Ciel who was much heavier now. "Yes as you wish my lord."

Ciel groaned, rolling his eyes. "Sebastian I order you to now call me Ciel."

"Right, Ciel." Sebastian replied. He couldn't help feel a bit strange being forced to call his master by his first name.

"Sebastian put me down here, I'll walk to the manor myself."

"I'm afraid if I do that you'll be shocked to see what's happened." Sebastian said flatly.

"What? It's not like it's burnt down again I can clearly see it from here."

"Not that, it's just that Lady Elizabeth has taken over the household along with that Morde chap."

"Bollocks." Ciel cursed. "I also forbid you from referring to her " Ciel paused and scrunched up his face. "Elizabeth as "Lady."

Sebastian merely nodded. "Yes, Ciel."

Ciel sighed. " I guess that means I have to live like them." He cringed thinking of how he would now have to live like the working class. He no longer had access to his luxuries now that Elizabeth had divorced him and he could somewhat be considered as a fugitive.

Ciel averted his gaze to see that Sebastian was smirking. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well there's always that option."

Ciel crossed his arms and frowned. "What option?"

Ciel scowled, running a hand through his hair, his newly long hair. "Is it really part of the contract that I have to dress like this, again?!" Ciel exclaimed feeling slightly flustered.

"It's the only way I could think of getting you into that mansion."

"Well I look I think I look ridiculous, but you on the other hand." Ciel glanced up at Sebastian who was no longer wearing his butler's attire but a simple brown suit, along with a messy brown wig. He looked kind of cute. Ciel shook his head; it was those damned thoughts again.

"Is anything the matter?" Sebastian asked, his tone of voice suggesting he was slightly confused by Ciel.

"Nothing." Ciel looked away from Sebastian to hide his blush. Ciel hastily knocked on the door of his mansion that Elizabeth now occupied along with that hideous thing.

The door creaked open, to Ciel's surprise Elizabeth was standing there. "Yes?" She looked at Ciel then at Sebastian and immediately felt sorry for them. Elizabeth had a soft spot for the poor she loved to help them out at every opportunity she got. And that was Sebastian's cunning plan, to disguise themselves as a poor working class couple in desperate need of employment.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Excuse me Miss may I trouble you for some of your time?"

Elizabeth nodded, listening intently.

"My wife and I are in need of employment and we were wondering if you had any small chores you needed doing, my wife can clean the floors and I am good in the garden!" Sebastian pleaded.

Elizabeth turned her gaze to Ciel, who was wore a brown and white tattered dress and had long brown hair tied in pigtails. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow; she was rather tall for a woman. Ciel looked down at the ground, averting his gaze from Elizabeth to look like he was afraid of her.

"I actually am in need a nanny and a new gardener."

Ciel's face lit up, he knelt down and kissed Elizabeth's dress. He felt repulsed. "Thank you miss, thank you!" He said in a high-pitched voice trying to sound like a woman. Maybe if Elizabeth weren't so stupid she would have noticed. In this instance Ciel was glad she was stupid.

Elizabeth smiled. "What are your names?"

Oh bollocks, we haven't thought of names, Ciel thought to himself.

"I'm Henry Woodford and this is my wife Alice Woodford." Sebastian bowed in a way that made it look like he was of lower class. Ciel curtsied. He let his mind wander back to the Viscount Druitt's party. Having to curtsy and look all cute and lady like. He couldn't believe he was disgracing himself like this, again.

Elizabeth opened the door to a small room, it was rather dusty and there was only one bed. Ciel only assumed this was the new servants room.

Elizabeth smiled at them both. "I am sure you will be very happy here, while I you won't be paid a lot I promise to pay you much more in kindness." She shut the door, and scurried down the hallway back up the stairs.

Ciel looked around the room; it was nothing like he was used to. "This is awful." He sat down on the bed. "I'm going to sleep." He looked up at Sebastian then back at the bed, there was only one bed! "Um. It seems there is only one bed, Sebastian I'll sleep on the floor."

Sebastian shook his head and slid down on the bed next to Ciel. Ciel blushed a bright pink.

"Well we're husband and wife now so we're supposed to share a bed." He grinned. Why did he have to make me blush more? Ciel thought to himself.

"Yes, of course!" Ciel blew out the candle and rolled onto his side. His closed his eyes and tried not to conjure up any more of those thoughts. The warm feeling of Sebastian touching against him was sure to conjure up more of those thoughts.


End file.
